My first sexual experiences!
by Noble3
Summary: This is the real story of my first and second sexual experiences. Please don't hate!


Day 1

Me and my friends, Marshall, Scott, Ally, Mark and Nate had all gathered together to play Airsoft on this hot sunny day. After we had played a few games though, we all headed back to Ally's house. When we arrived, I was greeted by Cullen and Ally bringing out some water balloons. And Nate then proceeded to throw one right on my ass. The cold trickle of water through my cheeks, even though it was likely an accident, still elicited a scream of surprise and shock from me. I then proceed to battle Nate with water balloons for the next few minutes. This left me completely soaked though, and this was the one day I didn't wear a bra! Luckily, before the water could soak through fully and before my nipples could arouse themselves from the cold, I rushed inside with Alley. With her seeing my predicament, she garbed me in a small jacket filled with holes. This was the best I could do as the boys were leaving to go back to do some more Airsoft, so i rushed out quickly in hopes of nobody seeing my erect nipples through the jacket. When we arrived at the clearing we started a game of hide and seek. With Marshall counting down, me and Cullen, my crush, ran through some shrubbery together. Unfortunately, my jacket got caught on a branch, forcing it to be launched from my shoulders. Reaching behind me to try and get ahold of it, I tripped on a root and plowed Cullen over. Luckily Cullen broke my landing!... With his crotch. But he did stop me from falling!... By supporting me by holding my tits. Right before we hit each other thankfully!... But not soon enough as I found our lips locked together. I quickly got up, saying sorry profusely. By that time though, he could see my soaked through tank top, and a clear view of my tits and nipples. At this point I froze up, but not before I could feel his dick hardening in-between my clothed pussy. I quickly got up and started to say sorry, But he stood up and also started to say sorry. With Marshall still on the loose however, I pulled culling into a small clearing sorrounded by thick shrubbery. I told him to calm down and said how I could fix this. The moment he said how, I unbuckled his belt. He saw where I was going but didn't stop. Instead, he laid down, and let me continue. When I unbuckled his pants, the smell of his musk immediately hit me like running into a wall of bricks. I reached in and pulled his dick out. And I was in awe. His young dick was easily a solid 6 inches, and about two thick. He had a forest of a bush, and below hung two heavy balls, waiting to be released. I quickly pulled my soaked tank top above my head, exposing my young tits. When I did this, I spied Cullens dick giving a small twitch, and a spout of pre pouring out of the top. I sunk back down to his crotch, and gave a small whiff. The scent of his dick, and the sweat from the hot weather made him intoxicating. I gave a tentative lick, and nearly devoured his dick then and there. I grabbed ahold of his balls and started to fondle them as I continued to stroke Cullens dick with my tongue. I swapped places with my hand, and leaned down to take a huge whiff of his scent. With my nose buried between the crook of his cock and balls, I inhaled. And I nearly dropped dead. The scent was incredibly strong there! I gave his balls a few good licks, and brought my attention to his tip. I put it inside my mouth for the first time, and nearly swallowed the entire thing if not for my gag reflex. I took in a solid four inches before my throat begged for mercy. But I pushed onward. I brought my head back up, and immediately sent it crashing back down. I was making slow progress, but suddenly Cullen gripped my head, and slammed me down on his prick. I choked immediately and my eyes watered up, but I didn't struggle and I held there for as long as I could before I was let back up. We continued this sequence for the next two minutes before suddenly, Cullen came inside my mouth. I pulled off of his dick, but his cum kept on coming. I was coated from head to the base of my tits. His cum was dripping off of my exposed chest and face. And I loved it. I noticed Cullen take his phone out of his pocket and snap a picture of me like this, but I retaliated by taking a pic of his still hard and semi-leaking dick asap. I wiped off my face with a bandana I had in my pocket, and we walked out together, and were soon caught by Marshall.

Day 2

Today was the walkathon. Basically a day where the school forces every body in the campus to walk around the school for the entire afternoon. And with the campus empty... Lets just say me and my new boyfriend were planning something fun. So after a couple laps with my friends, and my pussy becoming wet with arousal, I signaled for Cullen to come with me. We found an unlocked entrance near the back of the school, and when no one was looking, we slunk inside. At this point, we were basically the only people in the school, beside the front desk with the secretary. So incase she could hear us, we walked all the way to the top floor, and locked ourselves inside the girls bathroom. Without speaking, we both stripped, or more accurately i popped my tits out of my shirt and took my pants off, whereas Cullen simply took off his shirt, exposing his growing abs, and whipped his hardening dick out of his pants. I stared at his member hungrily, and quickly got on my knees and started to lick his cock. I had been practicing deep throating at home with cucumbers, and was now prepared for Cullens massive cock. I quickly rubbed his dick with my wet tongue while stroking his base until his cock was fully hardened. After it was hard and stiff, I gently took it in my mouth, and then swallowed the tip... And another inch... and another... and another... and another... and all until the tip of my nose was touching his base. I than pulled back to the tip, and continued to deep throat his cock. However, when Cullen suddenly grabbed my head and slammed it to his base, I was still adept in the art of swallowing. This cause me to gag on his cum, and than pull off, making him coat my face with semen. Ugh, semen was hard to get out of glasses, but I can only blame myself! After this, I finally bent over in front of Cullen, showing off my skinny ass, and than proceeded to slowly strip my panties down my legs. I looked behind my thighs, and noticed Cullens dick spring back up, ready to release another load. pussy pouring in anticipation, I swapped spots with Cullen. I was resting my head and arms on the toilet cover while I raised my ass high into the air. Spreading my legs a little, I felt Cullen stroke my pussy with his fingers, before holding apart my lips and plunging his tongue straight into my pussy. I gasped in shock as I felt him shove his tongue to and fro deep within my pussy. This went on for several minutes until I was brought to an orgasm. I squirted my juices all over Cullen's face, making for a rather pleasant look. My legs were quivering at this point, But I had no time to lay down, as I quickly felt a hard and thick member prod at my pussy. This was the moment I have been waiting for !. I gave a curt nod, and gasped as the tip of his cock entered my pussy. Cullen kept going in with no hesitation, even going past my virgin hymen, shattering it. I grunted in immense pain, but showed no sign of resisting, Letting Cullen bury his dick inside of me. I gasped when he hilted in me, his member prodding my cervix. He slowly pulled out and slammed it back in. He continued this process for several minutes, my legs sore from the excessive pounding, but my pussy only screaming in absolute pleasure. After another couple minutes of me feeling like pleasure jello, Cullen pulled out and coated my back in semen. I had cum several times during that whole ordeal, but before tiredness could totally take me, I wiped the semen off of me, and left fully clothed after a departing kiss.

All of the two events I described to you, the readers, are all real things that have happened to me. Since these two events I have had a couple similar, but nothing as major as the second description. I am young and inexperienced, and beyond doing something illegal, but I don't care. Im loving sex, and I love my boyfriend! To put in to perspective, we're both fourteen. And as of writing this, I was giving him a bj!


End file.
